


Meeting on Besaid Beach

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna's waiting for Tidus yet again, but when he comes back with a pretty brunette, Yuna has had it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting on Besaid Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Implications of Tidus and Zidane returning from the Dissidia adventure, but it's not overtly mentioned. Also, post FFX-2. Prompt: FFIX/FFX - Yuna and Garnet - bonding/sharing stories and drinking girly drinks with umbrellas in 'em on Besaid's beach.

Tidus had this terrible habit of disappearing on Yuna. The first time around, it wasn't quite his fault, and perhaps this time wasn't either, but when he came back with a pretty girl in tow, Yuna's tolerance snapped. Switching into her gunner dressphere, she started shooting and shouting at her boyfriend.

After a minute of running up and down the beach after Tidus, someone used her shoulders as a springboard, a prehensile tail snatched her guns from her hands. Yuna stumbled before she turned around to see a short blond boy with tail holding her guns, giving Tidus enough time to dive into the water and swim off for hiding spot.

“Hey, Tidus can be a jerk, but no need to shoot at him, pretty lady,” the blond said with a charming grin. “Does the pretty lady have a name?”

Before Yuna could give an answer, the girl from earlier smacked the blond with a staff that looked like a cross between a lacrosse stick and a tiger. “I'm sorry about him,” the girl apologized, taking the guns from the blond who was rubbing his head and muttering in pain splayed out on the ground then handing them back to Yuna. “My name is Garnet.”

Yuna smiled, taking her guns back and flipping them into their holsters. “I'm Yuna,” she said.

The blond bounced up from the sand. “And I'm Zidane,” he said before turning to Garnet. “Dagger, I'm sorry. I was just being courteous to Yuna.”

Garnet gave Zidane an appraising look. “Well, if you really want to be courteous...” she started off, giving Yuna a grin. “You could start by getting drinks for me and Yuna. This beach is pretty hot...”

Yuna shared the grin. “Yeah, with little umbrellas in them too,” Yuna added, winking at Garnet. “We'll be here, lounging in our bikinis.”

Zidane's eyes lit up at that. “Be back in two shakes of my tail!” he exclaimed, running off and pulling Tidus out of his hiding place in the cove near the beach. “C'mon, Tidus! Help me find girly drinks with umbrellas!”

Once the boys were out of earshot, Garnet and Yuna exchanged looks and started giggling. “Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Zidane run that fast,” Garnet said between giggles before pausing. “So are we really going to wear bikinis?”

“Well, it is hot. And we can get some sunbathing in!” Yuna announced as she took out two dresspheres, tossing one to Garnet. “Just use this, and you'll be in a bathing suit in no time.”

Garnet looked at the sphere skeptically, but when she looked up, Yuna had already changed into a pink and white bikini. “Go ahead and change. I'll grab us some beach chairs!”

Yuna ran off towards a shack by the boat dock, and Garnet looked back at the sphere. It couldn't be too hard, she thought as she closed her eyes and let the sphere do its thing. When Garnet blinked her eyes open, she was wearing an orange and white bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination.

She didn't have time to be too self-conscious because had returned with two beach chairs and a smile. “Oh you look great!” Yuna exclaimed as she started setting up the chairs. “Zidane will be all eyes on you.”

Garnet blushed. “Really? You think so?”

“Of course!” she answered, flopping into her beach chair. “That reminds me of a story. Mind if I tell while we wait for the boys to come back with our drinks?”

Garnet shook her head as she laid down her own beach chair. “I'd love to hear it.”

Yuna grinned as she started to tell a story about her first time at a hot spring with Tidus. Garnet listened and shared her own stories about her and Zidane until the boys came back with their drinks.


End file.
